


Figuring Things Out

by DryadOffical (HalfDryad)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Any Pronouns Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, F/M, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Non-Binary Georgie Barker, Other, Sharing Clothes, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, minor Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: There was one thing growing up with his grandmother that was nice, she was a more wealthy woman, and while she was in control of his inheritance until he became of age, she still treated him good. They would go buy clothes for Jon, and on occasion she would let him get something more expensive, something nice that he liked as long as she approved, but that still got him some nice things that he did enjoy being in. Softer clothes, silky, and a bit flowy, especially stuff when he was a teenager. Jon could get away with having those things because his grandmother still approved, so that helped more than just not being able to wear anything he enjoyed.For Day 1 of T4TMA Week
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Figuring Things Out

**Author's Note:**

> My work for TMT4T day 1! While there's going to be a second chapter with a jonmartin bit, I unfortunately couldn't finish it in time to post it all on day one for a few reasons, but it will be written! I had a lot of fun navigating the early relationship between Jon and Georgie, and I really had a good time writing Jon in this, the newer HC of Jon using any pronouns. 
> 
> There might be more posts from me for the rest of the week if I have the drive for it, but I'm still very excited to see other work that comes out of other writers during this week!

While Jon only spent the first handful of years of his life with his mother and father, more so his mother over his father, he still remembered key moments when it came to them raising him before they both passed. One of his most prominent memories is to do with his mother, when he was about five or so. They were shopping, his mother taking her time walking through the streets and window shopping as they went along to whatever they had to do that day, and they went into a little second hand shop, and that’s the first time Jon remembers seeing something he really wanted. It was a cute children's sundress, the fabric soft when he touched it and the colors muted from age, he looked up to his mother and gave her his best puppy dog eyes he could manage. And they always worked. 

Granted, he was lucky that in the first years of his life, his parents let him wear basically anything he wanted to as long as he liked it and found it comfortable. He had a few soft dresses and nice blouses for kids, swapping them in and out of different outfits, no matter how ridiculous they looked. His mother always would pinch his chubby cheeks and kiss his forehead and simply ask if he was ready to start the day. He felt utter joy in those moments. Then came when Jon’s mother died, and he was taken under the care of his paternal grandmother. He had only met her a few times over the last few years, and even when he was little he was still intimidated by her.

Moving in with his grandmother was… an unwelcome change. She got rid of most of the clothes he liked, that she deemed ‘inappropriate’ for him to be wearing as a growing little boy, and switched them out with things she approved of. They weren’t  _ bad  _ per say, Jon didn’t mind most of them in the long run, but there was still something about not having a choice of what he could wear, especially when it came to the soft dresses and comfortable tops he liked so much. And as he grew, he more or less ignored how he felt about these things, instead focusing on keeping himself entertained and busy when he could, and wandering off when he got bored. He asked questions and kept asking them even as they didn’t get answered… as he’s said before, he was a bit of an annoying child. 

There was one thing growing up with his grandmother that was nice, she was a more wealthy woman, and while she was in control of his inheritance until he became of age, she still treated him good. They would go buy clothes for Jon, and on occasion she would let him get something more expensive, something nice that he liked as long as she approved, but that still got him some nice things that he  _ did  _ enjoy being in. Softer clothes, silky, and a bit flowy, especially stuff when he was a teenager. Jon could get away with having those things because his grandmother still approved, so that helped more than just not being able to wear anything he enjoyed. 

  
  


Then came Uni, and at first he was more or less on his own and fending for himself in terms of having friends and such, and he gets why. He was still pretty annoying if he was to say so himself, at least he could admit it to himself at this point in his life, but he still made an effort to branch out and attempt to make friends if possible. Then, finally, he meets Georgie Barker and things change, he has friends suddenly, and he enjoys the time he has with them as well. Georgie and her friend group are the first people he meets who are like him when it comes to his own gender feeling and such, some of them more secure in their own, others like him, unsure, questioning, and the like. 

Georgie helps a lot, she’s secure in herself, in her biness, in her being nonbinary, and Jon loves that a lot about her, tells her that, and she chuckles at him and gently asks about him and his feelings. It takes him a long time to answer, he hadn’t really thought much about it since he was a kid, and even then, it wasn’t that much because he didn’t know about that sort of thing. But when he finally is able to talk about it, to let the gates open into exploring himself once again, it’s  _ so  _ nice. 

Jon finds he’s fine with almost any pronouns, but likes to lean more towards he and them over anything else. He finds out about being ace and has a whole two months trying to figure out all about that when he learns about it, then settles once again when he comes to terms with his identity. The bi part is the easiest, he’s always known that, easy. And Gorgie is there through it all, during that two months of him freaking out about being ace, her bringing in another friend who’s also ace and they sit and talk for awhile and talk about it, Jon feels lighter after that. 

  
  


It’s a year after Jon has settled, calm and happy, after all that. He stands in his bedroom looking through his clothes, a towel around his waist, trying to figure out if he wants to get dressed in actual clothes or put on a clean pair of pajamas and lounge about with Georgie for the rest of the day, since neither of them have anything planned. 

“Having troubles?” Comes Georgie's voice from behind him in the doorway, he turns his head and looks at her, giving a small smile. 

“Don’t know if I want to get back into some comfortable clothes or risk getting into actual clothes.” Georgie comes up behind them and puts her hands on his hips, fingers pressing down against the softness that’s there, his smile softens at the touch. 

“Well I know  _ I’m  _ getting back in cozy clothes, no use getting into anything nice if we’re just gonna be lazy today.” She stands on her toes a bit and kisses his cheek, digging out a t-shirt of Jon’s from the drawer he has open. 

“Oh so the cozy clothes in question are my cozy clothes?” Jon teases, smiling. 

“Grab something of mine, it’s only fair.” 

“....Really?” He’s worn Georgie’s stuff in the past, not a lot, but that was more simple than anything else, something here and there to pair with other things he had. He tries to ignore the grin his partner is giving him. 

“Wanna play dress up?” She sits on the bed and pulls on the shirt in her hands. 

“I think we’re a little too old for that sort of thing.” 

“Pfff  _ sure.  _ Come on, pick some stuff out of mine, I know it runs a little small for you but you still fit in all of it well.” Jon takes a moment to think about it, before going to where some of her clothes are stored, and starts digging through it. He knows what looks good on Georgie, and he has an idea of the things he wants to try on. 

The skirt is a heavy thing, long, and not super flowy because of its weight. It’s a dark purple and he loves how it looks on Georgie, even if she doesn’t wear it a lot. He pulls it on without a second thought and smiles at the feeling of it around his waist. 

“Oh I should have known that’s what you were gonna go for.” Georgie chuckles from the bed. 

“It’s nice!” 

“It’s not  _ showy. _ ” Georgie counters back with a grin. 

“That’s  _ not  _ true. Fine fine.” Jon makes a show of pushing the skirt down and off of his hips and stepping out of it, taking the time to fold it up and put it back in the drawer he got it from. He pulls out another one and pulls it on. This one is a bit more snug and he pulls it up to his waist, fitting a bit shorter on them than it does on Georgie. It falls just above his knees, the slightly shiny silk material light and soft against his thighs, just as nice of a feeling than the other one, he smiles down at the sight. 

“Oh you look great in that one. Can I pick out the rest of the outfit?” Jon looks up at her and nods, smiling softly, the feeling of a flush going across his face. 

Georige takes a moment to go through both of their things, throwing stuff onto the bed to grab later. First is a classic, a black belt she wraps around his waist from the front and hooks it closed, grinning and giving Jon a kiss before ducking back to grab the next thing. It’s one of Georgie’s shirts, it’s not super tight fitting on her, but when he puts it on, it’s a little more for him, and he’s not off put by it. It’s long sleeved and the same black as the skirt, and he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and he can’t help the little gasp he lets out as he looks. The skirt sits at his waist so it covers up the paunch of his stomach, and the shirt is cropped enough that there’s a  _ nice  _ strip of skin showing off between the two, and with the recent weight he’s put on as well, his chest… looks almost filled out, and that gives him a bit of a happy jolt right in his stomach. 

“We’re not even done,” He half hears Georgie say, her voice soft and filled with amusement and adoration. “You like it?” 

“I think uh… More than I should?” He chuckles. 

“No such thing, you look good!” She leans over and kisses his cheek then gives him a more serious look. “You wanna say anything else?” 

“Thinking it’s more of a feminine day, and it’s the end of the day.” They laugh and Georige grabs their wrist and spins them around the floor of their small bedroom. Jon laughs and watches, for a brief moment, as the skirt spins in the mirror, it makes him feel incredible. It’s not moments where he wants to dress more ‘feminine’ or be called she, but sometimes when he feels safe and Georgie is with her, it’s an incredible freeing feeling that makes him feel light on his feet. 

“How lovely you look!” Georgie says as she wraps her arms around Jon’s shoulders, kissing her on the mouth, both of them smiling into the kiss, only breaking apart when they both laugh softly, pulling apart to grin at one another. Georgie cups Jon’s face in her hands and runs her thumbs over the faint lines that appear at the corner of Jon’s eyes when they smile, then presses her thumbs against the dimples at her cheeks as she smiles. “Absolutely adorable, lovely lady.” 

“Say that again.” Jon whispers, voice muffled by the way Georgie is holding her face. 

“My lovely lady!” They both laugh and Jon wraps their arms around the others waist and pulls her into a slow kiss, the two falling ungracefully onto the bed below them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! It's still in line with the length of other things I write even though I would have liked to do something longer, but I still really do enjoy what there is of it, and just the general warmth I had when writing a lot of this. It's more dialogue than I usually do, but I really really am happy with how it turned out! 
> 
> As always, you can find me @transjonmartin on tumblr and I'm usually always open for little inbox drabble requests, and you can also find me on twitter @HalfDryad


End file.
